


That’s Not What Desks Are For.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: What can I say other then Frankie, Boyd and his desk.





	That’s Not What Desks Are For.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joodiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/gifts).



> This was written because of a clip Joodiff showed me from another of Trevor Eves films. So of course, Boyd and Frankie has to do this.

One minute Frankie was stood at the door to his office giving him an in-depth report about their latest body, the next she was sat on his desk with him leaning over her. She looked up at him, his eyes so dark she couldn’t tell iris from pupil. He had a feral, possessive look on his face, the heat from his body seeming to burn through his shirt and trousers as he pinned her to the desk. 

“Boyd.” Frankie finally managed to say as she all but choked on his name trying to say it.

“Shit, Frankie,” Boyd growled as he thrust his hips and bent his head lower so he could kiss, lick, nip and bite her neck. 

“What the hell, Boyd! The doors wide open and, oh Jesus don’t stop.” Frankie tilting her head more to the side when Boyd bit down lightly where her neck met her collar bone. 

In the back of Frankie’s mind, she could hear the rational part, the part that was screaming at her to stop, yelling at her how unprofessional it was being pinned to your bosses desk while he dry humped you. Yet she didn’t push him away, didn't tell him to stop, put an end to what was no doubt going to be hard, fast, and rough sex that would leave her undoubtedly frustrated. She could feel his erection rubbing against her, the seam of her jeans adding to the friction that he was casing between her spread thighs. Boyd kissed her neck, slowly moving down until he was at the v neckline of her t-shirt. While supporting himself above Frankie with one arm Boyd used his free arm to slid his hand up and under Frankie’s t-shirt, pushing her top up until her lace covered breasts were revealed. Boyd was most certainly glad she had gone with the front opening catch bra when she got ready that morning, her breasts all but springing out of their confinement when he unfastened the catch. 

“The door!” Frankie moaned as Boyd flicked his tongue over her nipple before sucking her breast into his mouth.

The door was forgotten about as Boyd sucked and teased Frankie's breasts, giving them both the same attention. Frankie managed to untuck Boyd's shirt from his trousers, sliding her hand up his back so she could feel his skin. Scraping her perfectly neat nails down his back she felt him grind against her, her hips bucking up to meet his. 

“Fuck, Frankie.” His teeth nipping a little harder than necessary on Frankie's left breast which made her groan loudly. 

Frankie slipped her hand in between them, working the button and zip open on his trousers. Boyd's trousers hit the floor with a thud, his keys and wallet obeying gravity as they pulled them down. She was just about to slot her hand through the opening on his boxers when he moved, his hand locking around hers halting her movements.

“Jeans off, now.” His voice strained, his breathing rapid. 

Frankie went to sit up, Boyd already having the button and zip open on her jeans. Moving to stand up Boyd stopped her, his hands taking hold of the top of her jeans as she lifted her arse from the desk so he could roughly pull them down. With some difficulty, Frankie managed to kick off one trainer, Boyd managing to pull off her jeans leaving them hanging from the ankle of her right side where her other trainer kept them in place. 

“I need you!” Frankie again reaching for Boyd's boxers as she tried to get her hand inside the material and take hold of him.

“Need me where?” Boyd putting just enough distance between himself and Frankie so she couldn’t get her hand in his shorts or it would be over with. 

“Boyd,” Frankie growled as she lunged for him, Boyd anticipating her move and grabbing her hands in his. 

“Tell me! Tell me where you need me, tell me what you want.” Boyd getting hold of both of her hands and pinning them above her head.

Frankie was completely at his mercy, her back flat on the desk, hands pinned above her head, legs spread as he stood between them. There wasn’t a thing she could do, her body screaming for his touch. 

“What do you want?” Boyd nipping her earlobe as he thrust his hips against Frankie's groin.

“You.” Frankie arching her back at the brief contact. 

“Where? Tell me, Frankie!” His tone was demanding but playful. 

“Inside me. I need you inside me.” Frankie managed to whimper as Boyd rubbed against her. 

“Like this?” Two of his fingers sliding under her thong as he pushed them inside her body.

Frankie gasped loudly, his fingers pumping in and out of her hard and fast. She was close, he could feel it, see it, but he wasn’t going to let her reach that dizzying height she was seeking. Without warning, he pulled his fingers out of her, his fingers and some of her hand coated in her juices. 

“Bastard!” Frankie gasped as she tried to struggle free from Boyd's grip. 

“What do you want, Frankie?” Boyd asking as he pushed his boxers down freeing his erection. 

Frankie lifted her head so she could look at him, her own eyes now nearly black, lust and passion rolling over her. She could see he had his erection in his hand, slowly pumping it as precum gathered at the head. He teased her, licking her juices from his fingers before running the head of his erection down her folds. He was careful, knowing if she bucked her hips at just the right time he would slip inside her.

Frankie was getting desperate, his erection gliding over her folds as he kept her hands pinned so she couldn’t get to him. After several swipes through her folds, Boyd placed the head of his erection at her entrance, pushing just the head inside. Frankie arched her back, her hips rising but Boyd pulling out so he didn’t slide in deeper. 

Boyd smirked as Frankie groaned, he was enjoying this but he wasn’t going to last much longer. He repeated his previous action, skidding his the head inside before pulling out. 

“Just tell me, Frankie.” Boyd reaching up to tweak on Frankie's left nipple.

“Ahhhhh, just fuck me already, Boyd.” Frankie nearly screamed as Boyd placed his erection at her entrance then in one swift thrust he was inside her bottoming out. 

He let go of her hands then, placing both his on her hips as he let primal passion and need overtake his body. Frankie hooked her leg around Boyd's hip, her heel digging into the small of his back. 

“Oh, shit.” Boyds thrust getting erratic as his body sort its release. 

Frankie used her elbows to support herself, the angle of penetration changing just enough for them both. Two more thrusts from Boyd and Frankie came hard, her walls clamping down hard around Boyd. 

“Sweet fucking Jesus.” Boyd moaned as he came, collapsing forward as his body covered Frankies. 

Neither moved, aftershocks rippling through both their bodies as Boyd kissed Frankie's neck and shoulder. Frankie ran her fingers through Boyds sweat coated hair, her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Boyd finally lifted his head enough so he could look at Frankie, a smirk on his face.

“Hey, Frankie.” His smile growing as Frankie just groaned at his song reference crack.

“Funny. Now lift off before we leave a stain on your desk.” Frankie clamping her internal muscles tightly around Boyds rapidly softening penis causing him to slip out of her. 

“Too late.” Laughing as he used his elbows then his arms to push himself to stand. 

As he stood up he looked Frankie over from head to toe, burning the image of her naked body sprawled out on his desk to his memory. Frankie went to sit up and Boyd helped her, his trousers still around his ankles as his penis hung out of his boxers. When she was sat up he re-fastened her bra, straightened her top and pulled up jeans back up her left leg. He let her finish getting dressed as he put himself right, finally tucking in his shirt and re-adjusting himself through his trousers. 

“How much you got left to do before you’re ready to head home?” Boyd asked as he put his arms around Frankie's waist. 

“Just waiting on some test results. Not going to start anything new until morning. You?” Hoping he would say he was down.

“I should read the files there, or I could just take them home and read them later.” Seeing Frankie smile as he suggested taking the files home. “Take them home it is then. Go lock up, I’ll meet you at the car.” Kissing her lips tenderly before he let her go. 

Frankie started to walk away but stopped at the open door, turning back to see Boyd looking at his desk. 

“Want to tell me what that little tryst was about? We've never crossed that line before, why now?” Seeing Boyd turn back to face her.

“I could lie and say it was the pressure of the case or some other work crap. Or I could just say I wanted to fuck you senseless on my desk while we were both still mostly clothed. Which would you be more inclined to believe?” Smirking as he raised his eyebrow.

“The second one, the first one is complete bollocks.” Grinning as she spun on her heels and walked away. 

Turning back to his desk his smirk grew wider as he pictured Frankie draped over it. They had said no mixing work and pleasure, but that was a fun and the world hadn’t exploded. Maybe he could persuade Frankie to try out other places in the office, but not tonight. Picking up the files he switched the desk lamp off and headed for the door. Desk sex was something he would happily do again.


End file.
